The Blind Descent of Heart and Death of the Force
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: It's AU of "Return of the Heroine". When Sargeras was nearly defeat he sent Ancora to the Past now trap in her three years old body she force to life an déjà vu. Before Mob could do something Master Yoda arrive and defend her before take to Jedi Temple. Gray/Neutral FemNaru is Descent of Dark/Light/Neutral FemRevan and Neutral/Gray Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile.
1. Fight, Blind Déjà Vu and Jedi Trainer

**The Blind Descent of Heart and Death of the Force:**

**Summary: **AU of 'Return of the Heroine', Ancora Windrunner succeed destroy Sargeras and his Legions but Sargeras use his last trick to sent Mikomi/Ancora to her own past live a déjà vu of sulfuring and yet she still has her original powers, she was about to use them when a Master Jedi Yoda foresee Mikomi get beating and lost sight of her own eyes, so Master Yoda quickly save her life and take her with him to Jedi Temple as Jedi Council saw that she is Death and Heart of the Force descent of Revan and Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile.

**Prologue 00: Fight, Blind Déjà Vu and Jedi Trainer:**

A giant with a par long deep horns with hair like fire, taller very muscle hold a giant demonic blade as two largest wings from his back, his face is a bit long like that shape of an animal also his eyes are glowing like fire and he wear demon armor cover his upper body with oblivion marks around corner of each part of his armor as in his sword.

He is Sargeras the Master, Lord, and Creator of the Burning Legion, The Betrayer, The Destroyer, and The Conqueror of World, he was good Titan before become a Dark Titan.

He is right now fight with white dragoness with ten tails, the dragoness is white as snow, there curved blade in the tip of her tails, three pairs of angel wings expanded as holy rainbows surround the dragoness, her beautiful angelic eyes has same colors as her aura. She is Ancora Windrunner the Dragon Aspect of God, Herald of Titans, The Angel Dragon, Aspect of White, Aspect of Diamond. Also she is reincarnation of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner the Banshee Queen, though she still has her powers as Banshee Queen alongside with Onyxia's Dragon Blood (A Darkness/Black Dragon with Nine Tails that has Humanoid torso with 770 foot tall and wingspan that has 1400 foot tall).

Return what is important is battle between two titan size-like fight each other's for domain of this world.

"_I make you return to your place Betrayer!"_ said the Angel Dragoness aka Ancora/Mikomi as she cast gold chains around the Dark Titan immobilized from use his arms as Sargeras generates a crimson chaos energy over his body.

"**Never!" **said the squirming Dark Titan before generates more energy to destroy the gold chains then he cast a Fel Breath (a strong green fire) from his mouth against Ancora as she scream in pain before her eyes glow with power.

"_I experienced your Fel Breath now feel my Purgatory Breath!"_ as Ancora launches white flames that is hot as sun and cause the Demon Titan scream in pain before got knock out by attach of ten white tails.

Sargeras rise as he got mad he blindly charge at Ancora but she was fast create a Divine Shield surround her body right in time, when the chaos/demonic blade hit the gold sphere energy jerked his arm up and accidently release his weapon before note Ancora charge white with golden rings sphere in her mouth.

"_Dragon Soul!"_ exclaimed Ancora as she cast out a giant white with golden rings blast against Sargeras by consume him by holy light before Ancora could see Sargeras cast his spell with demon circles on his left hand shot out a greenish flame bolt behind of Mikomi or Ancora when she look back the bolt turn out into a giant purple portal that began suck her as a Black Hole.

"**You maybe defeat me but I will sent you to your past and revive you past torment!" **exclaimed Sargeras who is smirk as he saw shock face of Ancora before snarling.

"_*Dragon Howl* Bastard!"_ Ancora snarling at him in fury before the smirk from Sargeras faces increase as half of her body was already consumed by that strange dark portal.

"**Mwahahahahahahahaha! We will meet again Ancora Windrunner until then. Be strong for our Final Epic Battle," **said Sargeras before disintegrate because Ancora's Purgatory Breath and Dragon Soul weakling him greatly so he return slowing to Nether World.

"_Damn it!"_ that was the last thing as the dark portal manage consume completely the Dragon Aspect of White.

(With Ancora/Mikomi - In Her Three Years Old)

'_I can believe this happen to me again! And my powers doesn't because of this side effect of this damn it Sargeras' Dark Portal!' _ Thought Ancora or now Mikomi run away to Forest of Death with mob behind of her.

"Quickly attack the demon!" exclaim one mob.

"Yeah! Did you see her long point ears and glowing eyes that mean the demon recover its strength!" exclaim a fat mob.

"Look over there!" said another one.

"FUCK!" exclaim Mikomi before a she find herself a dead-end with cliff as mobs advanced before her.

"Time to die demon!"

"We end what Fourth didn't!"

"We will become heroes!"

As they march to destroy her before a voice from their right side while to Mikomi's left side.

"Why attack innocent child. Undefended that she is, cowards all you are," said a old green dwarf using robes before do a high jump and stand in front of Mikomi in manner to defend her from harm.

"Because she is a demon and must be slay" said another one mob as other cheering with him as they saw Yoda humming before shook his head in disappointed.

"Wrong you are. Blind hatred you all are," said Yoda sagely tone before he could do his Jedi Trick he suddenly feel a strong and immensely Force burst behind of him.

It was Mikomi. Ancora/Mikomi manages restore some of her powers as she give them a charming glowing make the mob loose all aggressive as their mind was now controlled by her.

"_You all under my control my order is return to your families and forget what you saw or what you planned,"_ said Mikomi as her voice doesn't took a voice of three years old her voice is such adult angel as the mobs repeat her world like their minds has been tricked by her powers.

So the mobs obey her commands and when Mikomi was alone with green dwarf that is using robes.

The little green guy look at her with most impressive. The powers that she display was Force but yet wasn't he was very interesting.

"Huh excuse me sir," said Ancora/Mikomi as she got his attention before she smile "You didn't have to help me. But thank you."

The greenish dwarf smile kindly to her before smile as he chuckled before replied.

"Thanks of your are welcome mostly. But did you the most job, did you how do? Hmm," said the dwarf as she giggles most because the way he speak but he didn't mind at all the he saw her nod.

"True enough my names is Mikomi Namikaze Uzumaki but as High Elf, I am Ancora Windrunner," replied Mikomi as she saw him humming at him as he tray find some lies but didn't find any.

"An Elf what is it?" ask the green dwarf, he saw her Mikomi blink her blue glowing eyes before replied.

"There various types of elves: The Highborn Elf is the highest elf race that has greatness powers over magic, physic and great interaction with nature also they are very intelligent, The Night Elf is like Highborn but they a bit short compared to the tallest Highborn but they lose a bit of magic except their connection with nature is bigger than any others. In Ancient Age Highborn and Night Elves are followers of Cenarius a Demi-God that son of our Elune the Goddess of Light. Ok where I was oh yeah, here is my race the High Elves, this race was great part of Highborn that was exiled by our brethren the Night Elves because we was hunger for magic until we find alliance with Humans, Dwarfs, and Gnomes. I maybe indentified as High Elf because in my past life I was one but now I am a Highborn for be blessed by Dragon Aspects," answered Ancora as the green dwarf saw that she took a breath to return some oxygen to her lungs before she continue she ask who are you? What are you?

"Master Jedi Yoda I am. A Troq name of my race," answered Yoda as Mikomi nod.

"So why are you here Master Jedi?" said Mikomi as she bow in respectful to him and he smile soft at her.

"I here feel enormous and immensely disturbing of the Force I feel, As guide force to you," said Yoda as he expect some kind freak out of the young lady after those mobs try to kill her he might that she will try run away but she frown then nod.

"I see…so _I am_ this disturb of the Force, I correct?" said Ancora as she ignore the slight shock from Yoda as she saw him nod, she add "So what are you going to do as you _already_ find the core of this disturb?"

Yoda look at her again as he saw her eyes turn blank all her emotions from inside was like complete suck from a invisible black hole as her warm aura become monotone not so cold and not very warm.

"I was for looking to take you of for Jedi train as Jedi peacekeeper we are," said Yoda assure to her no harm as he saw her blank before slowing return to her normal state.

"Ok Let's go then. Master Yoda," said Mikomi give him a smile as Yoda smile and nod as he motion her to follow him to a strange metal vehicle before the machines growling and some buttons light on with different colors then rise from the ground and fly out to the space.

(Coruscant Jedi Temple, Landscape – Six Hours Later)

Grand Master Jedi Yoda walking alongside with Ancora Windrunner to outside of Council Room. Yoda stand in doorway to give some words with Ancora.

"Wait here you will. Soon will you present yourself," said Yoda as he saw her nod at him understood before he nod back as he get in Council Room.

(Jedi Council Room – Few Seconds Later)

"So Master Yoda did you find this enormous disturb that we felt," said Master Mace Windu as Yoda nodded.

"Can we see him?" ask another Master Jedi called Ki-Adi-Mundi as Yoda replied.

"Of course. _She_ meet all now," said Yoda as he use the Force to send mental replied to Ancora get in as she do as she was told to.

"Greeting Masters Jedi. I am Ancora Windrunner thought my original name is Mikomi Namikaze Uzumaki. I was High Elf now a Highborn Elf. It's a honor to meet you," replied Ancora with most respect to the master as they nod as some of them smile for such respect the girl give them even is strange a girl of three years old has such kind manner and had good vocabulary.

"Do you know why you are here?" speak one Troq with scare cross his eye.

"I here because I _maybe_ be train or not. Depend the _will _your counsel," replied Mikomi this time her smile fell and her expression are expressionless as much she saw the look surprise of Jedi Masters, even Yoda and Windu are most surprise.

"How did you know that depend of our counsel respond that we maybe accept to train you? Do you have some kind experience before?" ask Obi-wan Kenobi ignoring look of other at him before turn to Ancora.

"I kind figure out because first before I was purified I wish to join with Paladin the Guardians and Warriors of the Light," replied Ancora with expressionless face as Jedi Masters look each other's with interesting about this Paladins.

"So those Paladins are technique like Jedis?" ask Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Knight as he felt a bit uncomfortable a child of three years old be so cold.

"Yes, thought I remember one day Uther the Lightbringer to his apprentice Arthas Menethil about control his hatred toward Orcs," said Ancora before motion her hands as her holy rainbow aura all over her body as two divine spheres around each hand then she cast on the floor and show them a crystal ball show them a forest behind of two human one with long white beard and one young man with long blonde.

Both use armor with some symbol with face of a lion and hold brilliant hammer.

"_Why we not destroy those beast!?" yell Arthas Menethil with rage pass through his eyes._

The Jedi Masters look between them before listen further.

"_Remember Arthas. We are Paladins, we cannot allow the hatred consume us. Or we vile as the Orcs,"_ _explain Uther with kind but yet firm as steel._

Once again the Jedi Masters nod in approve as those Paladins are indeed like Jedi. Before show another vision of Undead forces attack some villages that doesn't have enough guards to defend them as their faces of Jedi was shock at those creature of the darkness consume the living and turn them into undead forces and show another scenery of a ruin village that was Andorhal with three people this time one is the blond Paladin another is young blonde human female that she use white bikini, white leather like pant with metal boots and she use two bracelets as she use a long blue cloak (with hood) with big blue strange letters as there is yellow in edges of her blue cloak. In front of them there a man very skinned bones as has long white dry beard use black and purple robes as much use a staff with shape of a dragon hold a thick big black book, two daggers front of him and use animal skull without jaw as hat.

The woman Jaina Proudmoore and the necromancer is Kel'Thuzad was Agent Archmage of Kirin Tor.

"_Hello again, children. I am Kel'Thuzad, and I've come to deliver a warning: leave well enough alone. Your curiosity will be the death of you." said the black robe man known as Kel'Thuzad as he said such death in his voices._

"_Are you responsible for this? Is this Cult is your doing?!" demand The Prince of the Crown Lordaeron as Kel'Thuzad look at him dead in the eye as a chilling smile grow in his pale cold face as Jaina and Arthas felt shivering in their spine._

Jedis as well felt this shivering and try controlling them, even Master Yoda.

"_Why the living. Yes I command the Cult of the Dammed to plague those lands from orders of my master," said Kel'Thuzad with still death expression and with chill smile on his face as he rise his staff to the skies and generate some green plague energy around the dragon._

"_What you mean?" ask Jaina more firmly this time as Kel'Thuzad look at her and answer._

"_The Cult of the Dammed want make this world into eternal darkness as our master Dreadlord Mal'Ganis will consume. if you are interesting to find out more go Stratholme there you will find answers or maybe your nightmare," said Kel'Thuzad before summon Skeletal Warriors alongside with four Abominations and four Ghouls to attack them._

_The two blondes humans defend themselves against those Undead survive them destroy two structures one like pyramid made bones another build is like spire something like that with few Zombies, Ghouls and a Abomination that was under attack by Arthas and Jaina's Forces then Kel'Thuzad create a fire wall to avoid theirs forces fight alone with his own Undead and this fight was between heroes and dark heroes._

The Jedi Masters observe the fight between Warriors of the Light against Forces of Darkness the fight took few hours but in the end Arthas launch Holy Light upon Kel'Thuzad before Jaina cast her Fireball from her crystal staff to knock out Kel'Thuzad to his bone throne as Kel'Thuzad was dying say his last words.

"_Mighty fool my death is mean a little long run now the plague of this land begins," said the dying Arch-Necromancer before his yellow glowing eyes stop to glowing and lying in his throne dead._

Ancora still show the another Dark Age it was Stratholme complete consume by fire, structures in fire, dead corpses, dead walking, Wretches Creatures, and a Giant Demon with horns, long bat-like wings dressing demon armor, long claws and legs like ox. He is fight against Arthas but not before transform Humans into Zombies to horror expression finally reach faces of Jedi Masters.

"_I've been waiting for you, young prince. I… am Mal'Ganis *move to citizens and turn them into Zombies*. As you can see your people… Are now mine! I will now turn this city household by household…until the flames of life has been snuffed out…forever!" said the Dreadlord before see Arthas _slaughter _his own CITIZEN._

The Jedi Council now think this human lost completely his mind but after saw Arthas argue with his Master Uther then _banish_ the Silver Hand from servant of the Alliance.

"_Not before I slay by _my_ hands before serve _you_ in death!" exclaimed Arthas before kill another citizen even they pleading to kill them he just say "I sorry I only can save you this torment with death." Before slaughter more and at last saw Mal'Ganis try run away and Arthas follow right behind of his tail._

"_Now Mal'Ganis just you and me," said Arthas with such cold hatred in his eyes and voice._

"_Brave words for a Prince. Your journey just only began young prince, gather your forces and go to Northern it is there we will cross our destiny," said Mal'Ganis before teleport away with smirk._

_Arthas move to spot where Mal'Ganis teleport away._

"_This isn't over! I'II hunt you to the end of the earth. _YOU_ HEAR ME! TO THE REST OF THE EARTH!" yell Arthas as he completely mad by hatred and full of revenge._

Ancora show a quickly Arthas' Campaign to hunt Mal'Ganis, betray his own mercenaries, find Frostmourne kill Mal'Ganis, then kill his father listen dark voices from the blade execute by killing his father and resurrected again by Tichondrius, Patriarch of the Nathrezim. After that, they saw Arthas the Death Knight was exactly like Sith Lords as he kill his mentor as some Dark Jedis kill their own Master Jedis did in the past. Finally when reach Silvermoon a city of the High Elves as they saw a woman taller than his sister this woman was Sylvanas Windrunner as they listen Ancora.

"Sylvanas Windrunner my past life, my old _me,_" said Ancora with hollow in her voice as they didn't say nothing observe Sylvanas confront Arthas.

"_You are not welcome here. I am Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon. I advise you turn back now," said Sylvanas with two elite swordsmen attacking Arthas' two Ghouls while Sylvanas and Arthas are fighting each other._

"_It is you who should turn back, Sylvanas. Death itself has come to your land," said the Fallen Prince as he speak with such chilling in his voice but Sylvanas didn't get effect as both clash their blades._

"_Do your worst. The elf gate to the Inner kingdom is guard by our most powerful enchantments. You shall not pass," said Sylvanas before she was "slay" by Arthas._

They saw her soul quickly teleport to an Altar of King in her own base. Then destroy Arthas with his forces all her base then saw her in doorway of destroyed gate.

"_Ishu' fuda' la nah! We still the Second elf gate fall back!" Sylvanas ordered her survived/remain forces to defend second gates._

They continue see until Sylvanas was slaughter by Arthas then turn into Banshee and command the Banshees attack Silvermoon and then move to Sunwell as Arthas make denounce.

"_Citizens of Silvermoon! I given you ample opportunities to surrender, but you have stubbornly refuse! Know that today, your entire race and your ancient heritage will end! Death itself has come to claim the high home of the elves!" announced Arthas then turn to Kel'Thuzad and said "Now, arise, Kel'Thuzad, and serve the Lich King once again!"_

_The ghost of Kel'Thuzad enters the well to spread corruption to the land and is reborn as a Lich._

"_I am reborn, as promised! The Lich King has granted me eternal life!" exclaim Kel'Thuzad as he re-vow his serve to the Lich King._

"_I've upheld my end of the bargain, lich. Are you ready to tell me about the dreadlords now?" ask/demand Arthas coldly. _

"_Certainly. But not here. They have eyes and ears everywhere. We'll talk where it's safe," replied Kel'Thuzad before move way._

They proceed saw many thing the freed of Demon Lord Archmonde, and all events including Ancora's turn into giant black dragon with nine tails the fight against Deathwing, Aspect of Death. Also the truth about Sandaime and his intentions and yet even she use darkness still strong light inside of her as Agatha and some Val'Kyrs said about her.

As Sargeras sent her to her past and trap her in body of a three years old girl then when she finish to show them those events they look lost in theirs before Ancora say that got their attention.

"Well Sargeras you bastard you apparently knew it that I will show those events as side effect I am _blind_," said Ancora as she rise her head brush away her hairs show that bluish glowing eyes are now white (the glow is lesser) eyes as some Jedi Master wide their eyes or gasp.

"Event after that. You must rest to future our discussion now rest please, Ahsoka Tano will you show her room," said Yoda as Ahsoka nod as she take hand of Mikomi to lead her out but Mikomi said can detect her energy signature so Ahsoka nod if her blind companion feel can walk in her own then so be it.

With both young women gone, leaving The Jedi Council in their own as the Master Shaak Ti.

"Now let's discuss about what we learn from her," said Master Shaak Ti as her fellow Jedi Master nodded in agreement and they began the subject about Ancora Windrunner.

(Meanwhile with Ahsoka and now _Blind_ Ancora - At Sunset)

General Tano and the Blind Elf Mikomi/Ancora walk through corridors of massive Jedi Temple, Ahsoka felt pity for her companion as somehow Ancora speak so suddenly.

"Please, don't be pity about my harsh life and side effect that Demon Titan did to me it's not your fault from beginning with it," said the _blind _Ancora with soft smile as Ahsoka look at her with sad smile.

"I sorry,"

"Don't be as I said is not your fault that I become blind as for this matter I that I blind I curious how exactly to be blind," said Ancora with sincere as Ahsoka look at in shock at her sincerity, she was curious how life of the blind.

"How you can be curious be blind if you cannot see anymore?" asked Ahsoka as she curious and she afraid to harm her new companion with unaware words but Ancora somehow could feel her worried make her smile kindly.

"The blind people are the most _sage_ and _wise_ than the masters with sight and I don't mean all people non-blind are idiots I just said we can _see_ more than normal people can do," replied Mikomi with sage tone as Ahsoka blink twice before smile then giggles.

"You spoke like Master now," said Ahsoka before she muffled her giggles with hand over her mouth as Ancora did the same.

"Yeah well see you tomorrow if _is_ possible, Ahsoka Tano," said Ancora rise her hand to shake hands with Ahsoka and the Togruta accept it.

"See you tomorrow. May the Force with you," said Ahsoka before Ahsoka move back to Jedi Council while our friend get in her room and change her clothes to night-clothes then fall asleep in the bed.

(Unknown Location)

"_Did you that my old friend,"_ said a woman with veiled speak with another woman with black armor robes while using a mask like Mandalorian.

"_Yes, my old friend she is our Descent. Never thought in my life see somebody who is Death and Heart of the Force, she is unique certainly we must contact with Jedi Council as the Force want us to,"_ said the black robes woman and veiled woman nod.

"_Yes, let's do this. My old friend Revan,"_ said the veiled woman as the black robe identified as Revan replied.  
_"Yes. Let's go Meetra,"_ replied Revan before both appears in Jedi Council.


	2. Revelation, Training and Trials

**Chapter 01: Revelation, Training and Trials:**

(Last Moment of Prologue)

"_Did you that my old friend," said a woman with veiled speak with another woman with black armor robes while using a mask like Mandalorian._

"_Yes, my old friend she is our Descent. Never thought in my life see somebody who is Death and Heart of the Force, she is unique certainly we must contact with Jedi Council as the Force want us to," said the black robes woman and veiled woman nod._

"_Yes, let's do this. My old friend Revan," said the veiled woman as the black robe indentified as Revan replied.  
"Yes. Let's go Meetra," replied Revan before both appears in Jedi Council. _

(Start Chapter 01)

The members of Jedi Council are discussing the events that they saw in medieval era as there too much powers such power grace of the Light, Darkness, Elementals, and contact with spirits and natures. Dragon Aspects, Old Gods and Demon Invasion know as The Burning Legion lead by Sargeras, Archmonde, Kil'Jaeden, Mannoroth, and other demon generals.

Events, Lore from each epic heroes and fallen heroes of Azeroth, each is the most tragic, sad, agony, hatred, and betrayed by the most close member of the family.

They tried their best to not show emotion but after each event were most difficult to hold emotions in check for such destruction that the forces of the darkness like Undead Scourge cause upon lives in ashes of Lordaeron, Fall of Silvermoon, corruption of Sunwell, Invasion of Burning Legion, Battle For Tree World was also known as Twilight of the Gods, The Death of the Mannoroth and Grom Hellscream, The Culling of Stratholme, The Search of Frostmourne, The Ruins of Dalaran by Archmonde, The Wrath of the Lich King, The Initiation of Cataclysm, The Hour of Twilight, The Madness of Deathwing, along side of all quotes and events of Azeroth as her own events.

"She fought with so much pain and yet she still loyal those people who hate her guts and find her own strength to make them see her as person but in the end even she was consumed by hatred she _still _didn't slaughter those people she hate because she know that she will become what they fear most a monster but yet she remain strong and sane for not allow her hatred consume her. She is a true loyal and the most trusted person in all galaxy," said Master Jedi Plo Koon as others members nod in agreement.

"Yes, that she is," said Yoda in agree with Master Plo Koon.

"She is loyal as Plo Koon there is no doubt she will be a remarkable Jedi in no time," said Master Shaak Ti as she nod along side with her follow members.

"The Force is strong in that one thought she is older than Anakin when we train him but as Jedi, there no exceptions," said Obi-wan Kenobi as he secretly let a slightly look at Anakin but seen Anakin was too concentrated events of Ancora than in the Jedi Council.

"Yes I sense a lot of darkness in her as there a lot light powers both side doesn't fight each other they are more like cooperation between them," commend Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker as he saw members look each other's then nod accepting Anakin's words about light and darkness in that blind girl.

"_Very perceptive Chosen One,"_ said a female voice as she appear middle of Council Room they look at her as they she dressing a veil like Jedi Master Consular similar of Master Kreia but was white with gold decorations in her dress.

"_Agreed with my fellow friend Meetra Surik,"_ said another female thought her voice sound a bit muffled by her Mandalorian-like mask as she dressing black robes and armor.

The Jedi Council gasps in surprise.

"Darth Revan and Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile!" exclaim Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi while other look fascinate at two Force Ghosts.

"_My name as Darth Revan is just a title to me. My real name is Anneth Skywalker," _ said Revan as she reveal her names as Anneth _Skywalker_ this cause another shock to Jedi Members, more to Anakin than others and Revan rolling her ghost eyes under her mask. She add _"Yeah yeah great shock I am Skywalker. Now shut up and listen. Some members of Jedi Council of four thousand years know or knew already that I am Heart of the Force and that blind girl has same 'heart' as I do. Even she possessive same powers as-"_

"_Death of the Force. I see you still bitter the Jedi Council even this _council_ isn't the same of Jedi Council who erase you memory to make a sexy smuggle that messy up with everybody,"_ said Meetra with smirk behind her veil as she saw Revan frozen in embarrassed.

"_Fuck you Meetra,"_ Revan muttered before note the Meetra's smirk increase.

"_I love you too,"_ said Meetra as she peck a kiss then breath out at best friend.

"I sorry to interrupt Master Revan and Master Surik but are you saying that girl is your both descents?" ask Master Windu as he saw the two woman who was the most powerful Jedi in their time.

The two ghost looks between them before look at him nod at him accepting his conclusion.

"_Correct Master Windu that _is_ our descent and heir of Death of the Force and Heart of the Force,"_ said/answered Revan with serious tone as everyone was trying absorbing the new information.

"_Also we came to tell you that Jedi doesn't make exception so remember always date none is old or too young. As Jedi we always must no excuse this is the way will of the Jedi," _said Meetra with same serious tone as Revan.

The Jedi Masters try finding anything to argue but didn't find any because the members of Jedi Orders do not tolerate the way of New Members of Jedi Orders that reduce themselves to services as tools of the Republic that always send them in mission where they could send military instead Jedi to do their dirty job.

Revan scream, yes the Jedi Master Revan literally scream at them for being such idiots to let themselves use as pals for Republic's stupid thing where they could use military as I said back there but always good repeat for second time.

After that Revan and Meetra this time going to meet Mikomi in her sleep form in her room. Leave behind the Jedis with the harsh truth hit right in the face

(Ancora's Room – At Midnight)

The two spirits get in their Descent's room before they do a move, Ancora surprise them.

"Why two powerful spirits are doing in my room?" ask Ancora before she sit up then crossing her legs and "look" at them.

Of course the two ghosts was surprise the little one was full of surprise.

"_Well little one my name is Anneth Skywalker but you may call me Revan. I am Heart of the Force and you are my Descent,"_ said Anneth as she saw the little Ancora nod in understanding.

"_And I am Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile. I am Death of the Force as you are as well my Descent too," _said Meetra as both ghost saw Ancora frowned before put her small hand under her chin in thoughtful manner.

"So technically, I am both Descents of your two. How?" Ancora asked as she ignores the feel that she felt surprise of two adult for some three years old girls use such vocabulary.

"_Well little one I was alive was exactly a Gray Jedi/Sith Master for me, the Force doesn't have _Light Side _or _Dark Side_. The Force doesn't have _Side_ the Force is absolute all live things. And that why I don't believe in Jedi Order or Sith Order in the matter, Malak was very close to discovery my ways before that fool allow the darkness control him, jerk. So you being Heart of the Force is completely overpower any Force User in another you can use cooperation with 'Dark' Side and 'Light' Side as you have,"_ explain Revan as she saw Ancora smile and nod.

"I see thanks and I understand the Heart of the Force but what about _Death_ of the Force?" Ancora ask as she another woman as she wrapped with veils like robes take one step.

"_The Death of the Force is can strong _lethal_ Force Bonds with another individual. The good thing about the bonds no matter distance the Force Bonds can reaches in unlimited range, as give enormous strength like your Bijuu yes I know about the Bijuu and hell no! I don't think you are a monsters so resume what I saying you act like you Bijuu and give to the individual some of your powers or strength do you understand how thinks work?" _said Meetra as she saw Ancora "blink" twice before nod.

"So I am like a Bijuu sealed in my host when I make a Force Bond," said Ancora as she felt Meetra nod.

"_Yes, you understand pretty quickly. I and Revan get feel that you are quick leaner. So yes Ancora you act like Bijuu but if you _die_ the individual die as well. Not just death the pain is sync with you if you feel pain another side of your bond feel only if you are not a Master of this power as you just an Initiate I will teach how to use," _explain Meetra Surik and Ancora nod in understanding.

"I see because use the power without knowledge and without know the good and bad things of the power will bring a lot consequences," said Ancora as she "saw" two Jedi ghosts nod in relief and surprise someone so young can understand the concepts of use power without knowledge how to use will bring devastated consequences.

"_Good tomorrow we will begin your trained but first rest and apologized that we wake you up,"_ said Meetra as she bow in apology as Revan did same but Ancora dismiss their apology say 'no problem'.

Before the two friends ghosts vanish in bluish smoke and Ancora return to her deep rest. But there is a thought in Ancora Windrunner.

'_Descent of Heart of the Force and Death of the Force. Huh. Hehe… this get very interesting,'_ thought Ancora before close her blind eyes and sleep.

(The Next Day)

Ancora wake up next day as she practice when some basic how to control and feel the Force thanks to the ghosts Jedi of the past she understand a bit more about being a Force user.

The Jedi Council is silent for what happen last night so they sent Master Cin Drallig to help the young Highborn and formerly High Elf, as soon Master Cin goes to Ancora Windrunner's room and he was about to knock when he listen her voice behind of slide door.

"It's open," said Ancora as Master Cin blink then he open the door saw the young elf with Jedi Initiate Robe as he didn't believe at first the young girl was blind and has vocabulary as adult but now he did.

"Greetings young one. I am Master Jedi Cin Drallig a battlemaster, and head of security in Jedi Temple," said Cin Drallig bow in respect as he saw her did the same manner in respect to him.

"I am Ancora Windrunner, The Dragon Aspect of God/Diamond/White also formerly Aspect of Darkness, Banshee Queen. I am ready if you Master Cin," said Ancora before bow again as she felt Maser Cin blink in shock about the titles as the Jedi Council did tell him about her past life.

Now he believes those things too.

"Yes the Council want me start your train at first with lightsaber combat," said Cin as he regain his focus on his task as he saw young elf nod and smile kindly.

"Alright then lead the Master Cin," said Ancora smiled at him as he could help did in return.

"Alright youngling follow me there also others younglings in Training Room," said Cin leading the blind elf to the Training Room.

(Jedi Temple, Training Room – Ten Minutes Later)

Ancora along side with some younglings, which some has same age as Mikomi/Ancora but they interact well with the blind girl after some little talk they began understanding about concept of Lightsaber combat.

"Alright younglings let's do some practice with droid pods first we will do the first with our sights then we will do with helmet now everybody take your lightsaber," said Cin as he instruct the younglings take some Lightsabers revealing some are blue and green blades as Ancora draw was a blue Lightsaber none notice she smirk she could feel the blue colors is same as her elf scimitar with blue aura surround the sharp metal of her scimitar.

"Alright everyone is ready? Then Start!" said Master Cin as the float Droid Pods attack their own target as the Younglings didn't find difficult to deflect the laser shots that droid shoot at them but they are worried about Ancora but their worry soon dismiss when she amazingly deflect all laser shoots with ease and none one notice that her long point ears twitched in few moments ago.

She impress everyone in the room, even Master Jedi, as they continue after that impressive display that she could handle herself now they trust that she can take care herself.

Even for a girl that just has three years old.

They advance the training with helmet that blind their vision as for Ancora she doesn't exactly need so she use the Force to guide as the younglings start use the Force as well.

The younglings use their eyes too much as result receive some sting like shoot in their skin that make some girls "eep!" before boy jumping by suddenly sting in their skin and Master Cin try hold back his laugh. As Ancora being blind manage successes the practice.

"Very good younglings and you too Ancora Windrunner, thought I was worried at begin but you prove to me that you can take care of yourself even being blind you made amazing result-" Cin was interrupt by strong burst purple portal in the wall as everyone look at it soon appears quadrupeds creatures with large spike in its shoulders the skin is red, thick jaw, paws like thick spike black tentacles fur-like as two long black snake with it mouths divide in two so in result those snake has four jaws.

Those creatures are Fel Stalkers.

The Fel Stalkers growling at them but apparently search for something, searching for _someone_.

One Fel Stalkers look at the kids then to the Jedi Master but the creature stop at _Ancora_ the it creature look at her. Then suddenly a purple thunder makes a ghost of Ancora Windrunner in her adult form above of young Ancora that cause the apparently leader of pack Felt Stalkers howl in rage then charge blindly at Ancora as Jedi Master Cin was about to protect her when she strong kick against head of Fel Stalker make the giant Fel Stalker fly until hit against massive column as the collision make the column broke then the Leader Fel Stalker fall into the ground and growling in pain as others Stalkers look at their leader before could charge at Ancora suck amount oxygen in her lungs then let out something shock everyone.

"Dragon Breath!" said Ancora breath out red-gold fire like flamethrower at them as some evade while others die but some get bared escape so they have some black marks showing burn marks.

Then another shock to them is Ancora get is glowing with bluish aura then summons her two scimitars surround it with blue auras soon she vanished with white blurs after she beheads some Fel Stalkers, stab them in the head that cause to lying dead on the floor with blood expanded from open wounds of the creatures soon when only rest four of those creatures.

"**How dare you to hurt my pets, Dragon Aspect of God!"** said a deep demonic voice make echoes through all Jedi Temple as air become thick and breathe become slim to the children and to the Master Jedi breath.

The air becomes more difficult when Ancora turn into full girl of ten years old! Then Ancora breath in and out soon burst her blue energy to free the air thick upon Jedi Temple dismiss with her energy as once again impress everyone. Soon all Jedi Council get inside of Training Room see the source of the purest and kind energy from Ancora who has a body of a ten years old.

Then another creature that has very muscular I mean very muscular. He looks like an ogre with hellhound face, thick claws in the hands and feet, demon armor with spike in the shoulder under all this demon armor his fur is like fire like fur around his head. Also the demon hold long whip in his right hand.

This Demon is known as Hakkar the Houndmaster.

"_**Iszah fu du lanazh!**_ (You end is close!)_**"**_ said the giant demon with demon language.

"_Auss trazl-ah atra madrul _(We see about this creature)_,"_ said Ancora in their demon language as she ignore the shock and confuse of others as Hakkar chuckled in amuse.

"**Yes, let's see about that you little dragon bitch,"** said Hakkar before let out a demon battlecry and charge at Ancora and Ancora transform her scimitars into Windrunner Bow as she shoots multiple cold arrows at demon Houndmaster.

However, the demon isn't just brawl and attack blind he does have some brain to use his strong whip deflect her arrows.

"Oh so demon isn't just brawls I thought they just stupid as donkey," Ancora taunt that make the Hakkar get furious and even howl in anger as he charge Ancora with long whip flying direction but then again Ancora jump up as she notice Hakkar launch Fel Breath at her to save herself she actived white and rainbow Mana Shield to absorb his attack, thought worried everyone but when flames dismiss when Hakkar close his mouth.

After green flamethrower dismiss the Jedi Master was relief to see Ancora was fine and fascinate by those mystery powers. It was similar those magic used in her energy screen show even of Azeroth.

Ancora was falling right at Hakkar as he open his mouth to eat her but Ancora still her bow so shoot arrow enchantment with golden aura that was Holy Arrow.

She shoot Holy Arrow pass through Hakkar's Temple nose until his spine as for being a demon still alive and hurt like a bitch.

"_**Frhaa haa Ika luk! **_(You will pay for this bitch)_**"**_ said the furious Hakkar as he wince more in pain when the arrow itself become itself made of holy energy as burn the vile Houndmaster.

"_Hruak,kkaaz zrufru larak? _(Poor, docile little creature is that hurt?)_"_ ask Ancora in demon language as she once again taunt him with pout expression that enraged the injury creature.

Hakkar then open his mouth and lead his free hand to remove the holy energy arrow, which he did the Holy Arrow is destroy in shattered like glasses. He didn't notice holy glasses that have size of one inches penetrated his skin without even know.

"_**Szash frah kall alu aka ruda wasikaw sawkxo alje amzsua kilawh iyaw ajak, FEL HOUZANLD! **_(With power of the demon deep inside of carnage and mortal world as the carnage call the hunger of the beast of the underworld come out, FEL PACK!)_**"**_ declared Hakkar as he summoned eight Fel Beasts, twelve Fel Stalkers and four Fel Ravagers. He still have four injured Fel Stalkers.

Fel Stalkers has strong red-orange color skin while has med-size while Fel Beasts and Fel Ravagers had strong purple color skin both are to have different size the Fel Beast has size of a dog while Fel Ravage has size of a horse.

The Master Jedis was about to help when Hakkar when Hakkar use one of his demon charms to cast out green demon barrier as make Jedis hit by barriers then launch against the wall before fall on the ground, some Jedis help each other's to stand up while their attention was to Demon Houndmaster.

"**Do not interferes puny creatures. This battle between me and the Dragon Aspect of Gods,"** said Hakkar before Ancora was hit by bolt of negatives energy that burn her powers from all Fel Stalkers, even to injuries one makes Ancora feel weak by green bolt of negative energy as she collapse on her knee then surround by Fel Hounds packs and Hakkar smirk.

"**Not so tough are you," ** said the smirking Hakkar as he saw everybody worrier with Ancora as he turn back to weak and blind elf before notice her smirk as make him smirk too **"Smirk before your death, I admire this,"**

He didn't notice that her smirk increase further.

"I don't smirk before my death and smirk before yours. Look at yourself and your demon dog," said the smirking Dragon Aspect of Diamond as Hakkar follow her instructions and saw golden runes/seals all over his beast even has around his body.

The Jedi Master observes with curiosity as the gold seals spread out and mark 100% body of each demon.

"**Like some pretty marks can stop me…WHAT!? I CAN'T MOVE?!"** Hakkar exclaimed as his movement are denied against his will just like his Fel Hounds then suddenly he feel pain just like that cursed holy arrow stuck his temple and spine.

"Of course you can't I mobilized you with my holy seals while the seals work as receptors that your fel mana is replenish my own mana. And you must thinking "its impossible control the power of Fel without being corrupted like Blood Elves." Well dear I have _bad_ news for you _I _absorb a Demon King of Demons in my world his Yin and Yang. So still can use Demon and Holy powers so which mean I am a Nephilim a being can use holy powers and demon powers," said Ancora and in flash of light her become a bit taller about a girl of twelve years old, and with six magatama around her neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Rikudou Sennin's silhouette along with a swirl design that resembles the Uzumaki clan's symbol. Ancora's chakra shroud is also covered by various other black lines and spiral patterns, which expand further along her body in certain situations.

At times, Ancora's shroud gains the additional seals that appear on her hands while in Tailed Beast Mode. The colors of her eyes changes from blue to orange when she is in this form and while the demon fox shroud is red and releases chakra as acidic bubbles, this form's shroud is yellow and red releases chakra as flickering flames.

This form is Ten Tails Chakra Mode.

Soon Ten Tails that create from her back with same yellow and red chakra form as her chakra mode.

The energy is pure like celestial angel alongside with demon powers both fight with full cooperation like two forces are best friends.

_That _what amazing the Jedi Council, soon Ancora vanish with such speed that she kill all Fel Hounds packs of Hakkar then finally its time of Hakkar Ancora materialize three pair angel wings then she open right hand dark-holy rainbow Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) as she trust her Rasengan against the face of Hakkar but surprise everyone how the Spiral Sphere grow to almost size of giant Houndmaster then he was fly until hit against the wall but the Rasengan still move forward as the Rasengan tore/twist his skin and his armor was destroyed frontal and the wall trying to resist to not break against two heavy forces.

The wall crackers as Rasengan utterly destroy Hakkar as slowing vanishes like dirty dust showing Hakkar lying against his back in the wall and slowing his fire like fur and his glowing eyes are dismiss and the eyes turned black has void.

Hakkar the Houndmaster is dead.

Ancora still looking at the Demon when Shimmering Portal appears on the ground and swallowing the Houndmaster and body of Hakkar couldn't be see anymore the Shimmering Portal that was lying on the floor now "stand up".

Then emerging something that make every Jedi draw their Lightsabers and what emerge was a giant fire glowing eye.

The eye belongs to Dark Titan Sargeras.

"_Hello Sargeras __**how are**__you do__**ing**__?" _ask Ancora in with angelic and demonic voice give disturbing feeling to everyone not like Ancora will care.

"**Hello, my darling Ancora Windrunner. Tell me how feeling the **_**old**__**wounds**_** of your **_**past**_**?"** ask Sargeras with voice so dark and deep give everyone shivering in their even Master like Yoda.

"_**Oh, you **__know a lit__**tle o**__f this a__**nd lit**__tle bit of __**that,"**_ said Ancora not care Sargeras' taunts as she wouldn't allow this jerk of a Demon King dumb her.

"**Hahahaha…I see so hope you grow stronger after another sixteen years. So be strong I wish see this new intelligent creatures fall before the Wrath of the Burning Legion,"** said Sargeras with evil glint in his eyes and Ancora smirking before let out some chuckled that has angelic and demonic trace.

"_He__**hehe… a**__musin__**g. Ok**__a__**y, Sar**__geras I will be __**waiting for you. Do no**__t __**make me wa**__it _I_ w__**ill be disap**__pointed __**if a demon can**__not give so__**me good challenge,**__"_ said Ancora with smirk at Sargeras as Sargeras saw this before let out a long evil laugh that cause echo through the Force and the Force sensitive's.

"**You are amuse one. Very well I will not disappoint you see you in sixteen years. Until then, don't **_**die**_**,"** said Sargeras before the Shimmering Portal vanishes from the face of the earth- I mean, from the face of _Coruscant_.

After that Ancora's form swirling then turn into giant head of Dragon with two different eyes: red left eye and blue right eye still in Chakra Mode. Then the Dragon chakra head howl then fly away and pass through the wall until finally is out Jedi Temple then transform into dark-holy comet with rainbow as comet's tail.

Glowing comet move out from the planet to the space, and now that she off the planet Coruscant, she fly such speed like was Hyperspace to another sector of Outer Rim, near region of Unknown Region.

Almost close territory of the _True _Sith Empire awaiting for invasion.

This is far from others regions as the planet called Csilla. The planet is very close to the Unknown Regions also the planet is a cold world as was located deep within Chiss Space that served as capital of the Chiss Ascendancy.

As the comet fly very, very far away from any Chiss colony for not bring attention to herself and luckily no one notices her approaches in any form or shape.

She stops right in the cave than transform back in humanoid form soon return to normal as Meetra and Revan was waiting for her.

She move into deep of the cold mountain when she walk into dead end. The Force its guide to a behind slim pillar as she use Force Sense to find secret button to open a secret door as the cold door slide up and open a new path to the Dragon Nephilim.

After so minutes she find a temple inside of the cold cave as was bigger than anything, Ancora go to the Temple when she finally at begin of the giant gate/slide door Ancora saw two woman like ghost appears in front of her.

"_Good you are here as you ask the Force to guide and it guide you are now you are ready,"_ said Revan.

"Yes, Master Revan and Master Meetra," said Ancora as two ghosts Jedis nod in satisfied.

"_Good, you are ready to learn our teachings and our trials," _said Meetra before the giant door open.

As it open a new path of knowledge, and new power, and guide herself through the Force.


	3. The Trials as Revan

**Chapter 02: The Trials as Revan:**

(Last Moment of Chapter 01)

"_Good you are here as you ask the Force to guide and it guide you are now you are ready," said Revan._

"_Yes, Master Revan and Master Meetra," said Ancora as two ghosts Jedis nod in satisfied._

"_Good, you are ready to learn our teachings and our trials," said Meetra before the giant door open._

_As it open a new path of knowledge, and new power, and guide herself through the Force._

(Start Chapter 02)

Mikomi walk into a hall where Master Revan and Master Meetra is waiting for her arrive. Once she arrive two strange doors in the hall. To her left a door with picture of Darth Revan hold two ignites Lightsabers one is blue another is red crossing form a "X" in front of Revan, and to her right is Master Meetra Surik hold two ignites Lightsabers as well but they are gray/silver.

Mikomi/Ancora become confuse why Meetra hold two silver/grays Lightsabers.

"_The Gray or Silver crystal that I used in my Lightsabers is my path as exile and the path that while I was under teachings of Arrae Kae or Master Kreia as _Gray_ Jedi Master,"_ answered Meetra as she saw confusion expression when she look at her former Silver/Gray Lightsabers. Ancora nod in understanding.

"_Young one the Force saw that you need understand my _path_ first as Prodigal Knight Revan from begin as Padawan in Jedi Conclave in Dantooine before the Mandalorian Wars and return as Sith Lord then finally turn as Prodigal Knight,"_ explain Revan as she wave her hand to open the door at her will as the door open by her command.

As the door for the Path of Revan is now open Ancora was almost in doorway before she turning herself to face Revan as Revan and Meetra knew what she thinking.

"_I know little one but you _must _pass this path no matter how much will be painful in the future as Revan you can choice go to the Dark Side or Light Side depend what is your choice, good luck little one,"_ said Revan as saw The Blind Highborne child don't have no doubt in the path of Darth Revan anymore now she move on to the bright door then flash of light she disappear.

(Alderaan – 3991 BBY)

Ancora or I should say Anneth Skywalker, she leave her family, it isn't a bad family is a good family and she love them. Love. Something that she was denied but that cursed old monkey son of a bitch! He destroy her life and life chance of her _own_ parents that was put in coma.

She will make him suffer but now she kind enjoy this lovely family.

Ancora entered in her home shout.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I HOME!" as she get inside she saw her both parents her father is very handsome black hair and brown eye, tall man and bit muscular as for her mother is she the most beautiful you ever see as she reaches your father's nose her face shapes form of a heart, her lips is angelical as her long red hair grown down on her back.

"Hello my little angel," said her father as he give his daughter a tight hug and he and his wife saw Anneth pout cutely.

"Daddy! I am not a little angel anymore now I am full adult like you two," said Anneth/Ancora as she stomping her foot on the floor with her arms cross over her chest, as both parents laugh at her cutely announce that she is adult she only have six years old.

She pout ever more when they stop laugh as the room become silent and as expression of her parents become serious and sad. Anneth note the expression of her parents as she become afraid to ask.

"Daddy mommy what happen why you two sad?" ask Anneth as tears treated to come out as snapped her parents' thoughts whatever they thought as their daughter got their attention and saw tears that treated come from their daughter's eyes.

Both of her parents regret to make their daughter worried as both immediately hug their little angel.

"Sh. Baby it alright is just a Jedi Master is here to take you," said her mother as her names is Trisha Skywalker as she calm her daughter with hugs while stroke her head.

"That's right we talk with Master Jedi and ask what will happen if she didn't take you and she said "If I don't take your daughter to the Jedi Conclave to train her powers disaster will happen with you and everybody else." She show to us some children who wasn't take in as…And no! Sweet heart me and your mother _don't_ you cause us trouble but I want your opinion if _you_ want to come with Master Jedi. The decision is yours if you want or not," said her father named Martileu Skywalker as he spoke with such strong yet kind fatherly tone as Anneth calm herself. **(A/N: Remember Anneth is Ancora and Ancora is living the life of Revan **_**but**_** she can make **_**choices**_** like save Malak in Star Forge or Survive Malak's Turbolaser aimed at her bridge and still have her memories)**

Anneth clearly think about when she lost control of her powers while she was playing with her friends by luck nobody is hurt but as she think about what will happened she lost control of her powers inside of her own home she not only could harm her parents but…

Kill them as well.

She doesn't want that happen!

"Your thoughts, yours fears are correct of this inevitable. I sorry young one but you must decide now," said a voice behind of them as they turn to the most beautiful woman that she ever see she dress with robes like Jedi Consular/Historian as she has blue eyes, dark brown lips beautiful brown hair as she look high as highness yet she is patience and calm as her eyes is soft.

"Master Jedi if I come with you can I visit my parents?" as the young didn't notice but her parents saw Master Jedi flinch in hesitation as her eyes become kind sad and regret.

"I sorry little one you can't the true motive is as Jedi if you _enemy_ find out about your precious people they-"

"They use my parents and my friend as baits, isn't it?" said Anneth as the adult could help but find sadness and agony in her voice as made adults comfort her as tears at last come out freely and Master Arrae Kae kneel to level her eyes with Anneth's eyes while she clean her eyes and began explain.

"Yes, so as agreed with father is your choice, your choice alone," said Arrae Kae with kind smile.

Anneth Skywalker think about for a minutes before she nod in determination.

"Please I want be a Jedi," said a determinate young Skywalker as Arrae Kae nod happily as she look at her parents and saw them say last goodbyes to their beloved darling before they allow Anneth go with Master Jedi Arrae Kae.

Master Arrae Kae take the young Anneth and move on to her ship and take off before the ship finally use hyperspace to Jedi Conclave.

(Dantooine, Jedi Conclave – Four Hours Later)

Anneth make some friends with Meetra Surik, Alek Squinquargesimus both are very closet as friends and rivals always prank each other she call Alek as "Stripes" because the blue paints in his bald forehead while he call her "Angelic Eyes" by her puppy eyes that she give to everybody, even to Master Jedi like Vandar for example.

After some years later, the young soon to be Revan grows alongside with her two best friends as years come along the war began start rising a war upon horizon as the Mandalorians attack brutality system of Republic and Republic tried everything to stop the Mandalorians advance but in the end the Mandalorian surprise them even more since each planets was genocide by Mandalorians and at last the Old Republic ask Jedi help but to shock and feeling of betray the Jedi refuse because they are scary to make a move know the Mandalorians will crush them.

Anneth tried to discuss with them yet the Jedi Council pussy cat as they with emo brooding didn't make a move said they try to make a move to peace. WHAT PEACE YOU MOTHER— those jedi of the council are idiots.**  
**

But Anneth already know about those cowards will not make a move so that why she create the Revanchist Cult an order from her own design to help the Republic without ties with Jedi Council as every Jedi that agreed with Anneth who now call herself as Revan assemble her cults to help the Republic.

The First Battle was the moon Dxun as was intense and each battle as the goal of was both recaptured the moon and stop the Mandalorians Crusaders in order lose their pursuers in the end, but the warrior's Basilisk War Droid was shot down and he was killed by predatory animals. The Mandalore's Mask, the symbol of leadership among the Mandalorians, was discovered a Taung soldier who succeeded the Indomitable as Mandalore, taking the name as Mandalore the Ultimate.

After that battle likes Battle of Althin, Battle of Cathar, Battle of Vanquo, Battle of Serroco, Battle of Jebble, Battle of Duro, and Battle of Jaga's Cluster and at last Battle of Malachor V.

Revan, Alek who renamed himself as Malak and Meetra did fight against all those wars but each war. Revan lost even more the sight of herself, as she slowing use her own army as tools while Malak and Meetra Surik get worried how their best friends become more dark and cold toward everyone else, she start use everyone as tools and sacrifices pigs to gain what she what.

When at last come, 3960 BBY; a thirty-four years old Revan personally defeat Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat as Mandalore as what was his role of all until now and he even commented Revan to be a true Mandalorian all but blood as Revan answer his "Death". Meanwhile, the fleets of Republic and Mandalorians fight above Malachor V.

After Mandalore's death, Revan took away the Mandalore's Mask from Mandalorians to prevent any Mandalorian became the new Mandalore and Revan command Meetra active his secret superweapon known as the Mass Shadow Generator devastated both planets and the participated fleets, luckily only Revan's ships and some Revanchist's fleets are far away from the devastated of his weapon .

From this day, Revan and Malak become the Dark Lord of the Sith as many followers who followed Revan in the Mandalorian Wars joined the two Dark Lords as they formed their own Sith Empire **(A/N: RevanXMalak pairing not for long)**.

During Five Years, Revan and her boyfriend Malak meet with True Immortal Sith in a Planet Dromund Kaas that very close to Unknown Regions attempt to assinate The Emperor but in the end they notice the power of the Emperor was too great so the most intelligent thing to do is lying down their weapons and waiting Emperor make his move as the Galactic Emperor Sith command Revan and Malak to search for Star Maps to find location of Star Maps that is located in five parts, Dantooine, Tantooine, Manaan, Kashyyk and Korriban aka The Valley of the Sith.

Only add a curiosity the Galactic Emperor commented that Revan and Malak was "intelligent" not "fear" the action they made early and the Emperor use Qâzoi Kyantuska (translate as Suppress Thought) to dominate their minds.

During Mandalorian Wars, Revan and Malak accidently find Star Maps in Kashyyk, Dantooine then in Korriban.

Revan was current located in the bridge of her ship, meditate as she recall five years ago with return almost dead Meetra Surik.

(Flashback: Darth Revan's Flagship – Five Years Ago)

_Revan was look from her wide window of the bridge as Malak was behind of her soon the door of the bridge opened show the half-dead Meetra Surik as she walk weak form toward before she finally fall one knee as Revan remove her mask and when Meetra saw the pale skin with visible purple veins with dark purple lips as her eyes is golden yellow-like Sith._

"_Meetra I see you succeed your mission," said Revan with smile. "Nice work."_

_Meetra trembling in her weak state as she don't care about her mission she just want know if her best friends is alright._

"_Ann can we go home, please," Meetra was practically pleading to Revan as Meetra hate herself she felt something terrible not just the enormous screams of terrors like echo in the Force that she felt but something terrible make Revan change and she was scary like small little girl._

"_Home?" said Revan with smile that turned out a heartless smile. "There is _no_ home Meetra. Our true destine is laying elsewhere and our true adventure will start."_

"_B-but what…about…o-our…m-men?" ask Meetra shake in fear as what she afraid become reality when Revan was laugh a diabolical laugh._

"_Who cares about them. They just sacrifices tools to archive my objective so sacrifices some pals is mean noting to me only I archive my objective," said Revan as her heartless smile increase into smirk with same heartless intention as Revan saw the horror expression on Meetra before she running away to Hangar then she burst out enormous echo that reach all over Outer Rim._

_The echoes reach Revan and Malak that make them stiff as Malak saw from his Holo-Comunicator._

"_Master maybe you should sent HK-47 to exterminate Surik before she become threat of your plans as Empress," said Malak with Sith eyes before saw Revan shook her head._

"_No, because she is already dead," said Darth Revan former Anneth Skywalker. "Come now my beloved Malak. Let's begin our journey my love the journey, the journey for the Star Forge and the Outer Rim, the Core Worlds and Wild Space and all others regions will fall before our Empire."_

_As Revan let out evil laugh._

(Darth Revan's Flagship - Present)

Revan was crossing arms over his chest look at the space as she even stand like statue she is meditating. She still remember the horrible expression of Meetra that make feel horrible for act in front of Meetra but was for the best if she didn't Meetra will fall to the Dark Side and Anneth didn't want that!

Wait? Anneth?! Its Darth Revan the Dark Lady/Lord of the Sith and Lady/Lord of Revenge.

She sign as she walk close to Saul Karath.

"Saul Karath warn me any suspicious activity of Galactic Republic, understood," said Lady Revan with full authority yet emotionless tone as Saul nod in understanding her command.

"Of course, Lady Revan," said Admiral Saul before bow in respect to Revan before she nod in approve before she turn her heel walk back to her chamber.

(Revan's Chamber – Five Minutes Later)

Lady Revan entering her chamber/room and climb her bed before pull down her hood then take of her mask before laying down her body on the comfy bed as she sign yet she stroke her face and black hair.

She rolling her body to one side of the comfy bed while support her cheek with one hand as the other lazy arm on her sexy hips and the way she lying with pose she become impossible to resist her as her beauty gesture.

Anneth Skywalker passed some minutes as she rolling make her stomach face the bed as she run her left arm under pillow as the other hand pull the pillow bring hold closely to her the she close her tired eyes, which make fall asleep.

She continue asleep for good thirty-minutes and luckily there no surprise attack from Galactic Republic, she slowing stand up then walk out from her bed to bathroom as she down her hands under water and she throw the water to her face to wake up her more quickly, which did it.

Now that she fully awake she move to her room in search for her mask as she find exactly same place that she put in the table, rise her black hood then put mask over her face. And she was about get out from her Chamber when the slide door suddenly open, reveal Saul Karath.

"Lady Revan, please you must go to the bridge immediately!" said Saul as she saw him with desperate look and Revan rise an unseen eyebrow.

"Explain now!" Revan ordered coolly.

"Its-its…D-Darth…Malak…m-my L-lady he destroy TELOS IV!" exclaim Saul Karath as he shivering in fear when he saw Darth Revan's body shade in fury then some electricity come out from her body.

"**DARTH MALAK!"** scream a very livid Revan then she run use Force Speed to reach her bridge then turn to her crowd and give order. **"ALL SHIPS DISABLE MALAK'S SHIP AND HIS MINIONS I WILL PUNISH THEM **_**MYSELF**_**!"**

Her crowd quickly obey her orders as she have three flagship counting her ship then Malak has three ships, as well.

So is three against three.

Revan order her crowd and allies to damaged the Turbo Laser Cannon, Engines and destroy the Shield Generators that protect the Hangar if is destroy the security blast door will be forced active then stuck the pilots as same thing to _Leviathan_, except Shield Generator. Because she don't want be stuck on the ship and she want punish her _dear_ apprentice.

Malak's Allies give some serious and not so serious damage to her two flagships as her own crowd is worried with Malak as he fight against her own ship. So is a fight between only Master and Apprentice.

After few hours her allies manage reach their goal to destroy Shield Generator, damaged in Turbo Laser Cannon, Engines as they also cause damage in the bridge as make Malak's Ally Flagships is now disable.

Revan also command the two ship surround Malak while Revan with some Dark Jedis companions follow her to a personal Raid in _Leviathan_.

(_Leviathan_, Hangar - Two Hours)

Revan and raid of Dark Jedis ignites their red Lightsabers attack with fury speed against Sith Troopers (with Officers), Sentinel Droids, Assault Droids Mark IV as some Sith Acolytes and Sith Assassins was in the way but none couldn't stop Revan even she is the most calm Sith Lord in the galaxy, but when she is very mad she will hunt down you.

And _will_ destroy you.

After some annoyance obstacles that she destroy finally reach Elevator and press button with sign "Bridge".

(_Leviathan_, Bridge – Some Time)

More Officers, Troopers, Droids was in the way as she use Force Storm to fry her enemies or knock out cold some them soon she pass another with same boring sequence and she use same tactic as she finally at Space Bridge.

"MALAK!" cried Revan in fury as Malak still look at his windows with cross arms over his chest.

"Ah, my darling, Master? Did you like what I did- " Malak was interrupt by angry Revan.

"_That_ exactly I want to ask what hell was that why did you dest-" this time Malak interrupt Revan.

"The motive that I ordered bombard Telos IV was to destroy our enemies before they could rise it was what you want my love?" said Malak as he finally turn to face Revan as he saw her head jerked up as he could, or almost see that she is shock.

"Malak…YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" scream Revan as she ignite Red Lightsaber as she burst in speed as Malak, even he has well muscle body, he was pretty quickly as well as he too ignite his red Lightsaber.

Lightsabers clashes, slashes, cuts, upper cut, lower regions (legs!), diagonal cuts, horizontals and vertical cuts. Everything was blocks or dodges as when Malak rise his weapon far from his head to make a chop his red saber against his master but Revan quickly saw an open she make a horizontal cut in from level of Malak's jaw.

In result, Malak's jaw was cut out from last attack of Revan as Malak scream in pain as his burn flesh skin fly across bridge until hit the cold floor.

Malak collapse his legs against the floor as his eyes that usually to be cold, arrogance and full of confidence was now agony, fearsome and pain.

"Did you think can you beat me. _ME_! I, Darth Revan, The Dark Lord of the Sith and Sith Master made by Emperor Sith himself. I will forget for this foolish betray my _old friend_. However, if you try to this attempt foolish again…I will _slay_ you myself!" Revan treated Malak as he still tremble in pain but Revan frown under her mask she pressed her hand over his wound where his jaw was located. When she put her hand under his lost jaw and force him look at her in her mask's visor as she ignore gasp of pain from Malak. "I said…Do _I_ make myself clear?!"

And Malak quickly nod even her hand crush his lost jaw and he relief when she release him and return to his earlier cry in agony.

Revan look in disgusting the sight of crybaby Malak then she notice there no sound of battlecry as she turn to the shock crowd of Malak.

"Well, do you wish have same punished as him or worse?" ask/said Revan with malicious tone as she saw them look between them before quickly shook their heads.

"NO LADY REVAN!" They cried in unison as the former Malak's Rebellions is now under her command once more, Revan then turned to medic as he immediately look at her with full attention. "_You_. Take my foolish apprentice to Medbay of my ship and put a protect Prosthetic Jaw over his "lost" jaw."

The medic nod quickly as he calls some Sith Troopers to help take Malak to Medbay.

The conflict is over as the Rebellion of Darth Malak is over. And Revan sent and command them to repair the ships quickly as possible.

(Darth Revan's Flagship, Medbay – Almost Six Hours)

Revan look emotionless at Malak as sometime squirming because the sore sensation of cold metal prosthetic jaw on his wound skin as that was punishment for his stupidity and his soul chilling in fear.

The Dark Lady of the Sith still angry inside while outside she show complete no emotion or expression face.

She look coldly at him behind of her mask then she turn her heel without even bother see the rest of surgery she stop in slide doorway as she said.

"Once Malak is wake up make him to my chamber I wish talk to him," said Revan in cold, heartless commander voice as the doctor nod.

"Y-y-y-yes Master Revan," said the scary doc, Revan didn't give a dammed about the poor guy she just walk back to her chamber.

(Darth Revan's Flagship, Bridge – Five Years Later)

Darth Revan look at wide window from her ship stared at infinite starts of the space as she almost dreamed but actually she was meditate as usually with crossing arms over chest.

Still look at the space when she listen the sound of punching buttons from her Officers and steam sound-like that open the wide slide door as revealing Admiral Saul Karath and Admiral Udin Squazasmat a green Twi'lek.

Both Admirals walking with bit of hesitation toward Revan as she without turning back.

"I do hope you both have good reason for disturb my meditation," said Revan coolly as she ignore the chilling run in their spine.

"Lady Revan we have report that soon some ships of Galactic Republic will use hyperspace to make surprise attack against the Sith Empire," said Admiral Saul as he saw Revan slightly turn her head to him.

"I see. There some else that I should know such as, Malak?" said Revan falsely her concern for her apprentice as Saul and Admiral Udin felt shivering, a chill, running in their spines.

"W-Well, Lady Revan…M-Malak is well. Behaved himself more like he learn his lesson as the lost of his jaw was a proof of his stupidity almost doom himself," said Admiral Saul Karath while Revan return her cold gaze to the space through window then she pause before respond.

"Good, that teach that _boy_ do not cross me ever again and about this _future_ fleets of Galactic Republic sent a beacon of a _fake_ of our location to those pirates whom call themselves as Separatist. This will give us chance to counter strike the enemy before know what hit them," said Revan in cold tone as sense Admiral Karath satisfied as much Admiral Udin, both nodding at her plan.

"This was excellent plan my Lady, I will do at once," said Karath pose in soldier pose with hand extended in front of his forehead before walk away to his post. Meanwhile, Udin stay behind as Revan sense his disturbing thoughts.

"Something on your mind my dead admiral please share your thoughts with me," said Revan try make a soft tone in her voice as for being a cold Sith this is more difficult than she thought but manage in the end as Udin didn't notice, so for that fact Revan was satisfied and not said be embarrassed.

"Well in Telos I have my family I wish make a small squad to visit tomb of my family. If that bastard of your apprentice MALAK DIDN'T DESTROY MY HOME!" exclaimed Udin before wide eyes in terror because he rise his tone against Darth Revan the Lord/Lady of Revenge and he quivering in fear when saw Revan raise her hand like she grip/crush somebody's neck as an invisible force or hand crush Udin's neck.

"L-Lady…I..I..sor..ry…I…didn't..me..ean to…" he couldn't say no more as he didn't notice the Officers, Engineers and Troopers stop to work just look at Revan and Udin.

"For your information, _Udin_. Malak lost his jaw by my hands as you saw for yourself and Karath as my both witness. _That_ was warning if any of you betray me you received worse punish than Darth Malak…As for your family in Telos, _I_ allowed you visit them," said Revan as she release her Force Grip on the neck of Udin as she sound soft when spoke about family and sense relief in Udin's heart.

"Thank you, thank you so much my Lady I do my little quest and return quickly as possible," said Udin in happy tone before stand because he was suffocated by some invisible grip after grip loose the strength in his neck he fell with knees on the ground before he quickly take his squad to visit his family on Telos.

Revan look at space again before turn for a moment the spot where Udin was then she turn her head to look at the emptiness space.

'_Family…hmph, who need that! I am Darth Revan, The Dark Lady of the Sith! I do not need _family!_'_ thought Revan as she remind who she is but deep down she miss her mother and father in Alderaan.

(Five Days Later)

Revan wake up from her luxury large bed as she put her robes as Darth Revan with dark red mask cover her face. She move to the bridge and she do her usually thing stood in front of her window look at the space and meditate while stand up.

After some hours, Admiral Udin appears after the slide door open with two Officer Sith Troopers scouting him as he move closer to Revan stop some steps far away.

"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing _my_ meditation, again," said Revan in her usually high authority voice/tone as Udin stop a moment before speak his piece.

"Lady Revan we sent Droid Probe in the space to scout the area and we spot three Republic Hammerhead-class Capital Ships approaching, our location," said Udin and he know the Dark Lady rise her head in interesting by his report. "They seem _confident_ to face us Lady Revan."

_That_ make Revan turn her head to him but not turning her body, which mean Revan is very intriguing about this information as she didn't expect the Galactic Republic be so _confidence_. This is almost. Almost as if they…

'_Have Jedi alongside within their ranks. But _if_ they have Jedis in their ranks so… Hahahaha, I know what to do,'_ thought Revan with smirk underneath of her mask as she makes many plans for Jedis but there is a small fact that Jedi doesn't know.

They don't know _anything_ about war and military strategy while Revan does _know_ a lot things about war and military strategy after all she is like those people called…

War Hawk, right?

Or Veteran, whatever!

"Sent message the remained of my forces such as _Leviathan_ and another fleet to stay beside of my flagship, _Avenger_. And one more thing do _not_ engage the enemy I want to know what they up to. Something are very amiss and strange how the Galactic Republic now feel so confident to fight against my Empire," Revan command to the Twi'lek as she saw him bow to her.

"Of course, Dark Lady," said a bowed green Twi'lek before walk away with the two troopers who was scouting him follow him behind.

**(A/N: And END! I will stop for now and try repair my 'Return of the Heroine' so until them BYE! )**


End file.
